


Nobody Likes Me

by TaraTyler



Series: Korrasami [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Nobody Likes Me

“Asami, you don’t seem half as excited for the holiday season as the rest of us. Are you sure everything’s okay?” Korra asked, coming up behind the other girl, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist, and leaning her head against the back of Asami’s shoulder.

“You know, I know no one likes me. Why do we have to have a holiday season to emphasize it?” Asami asked. “Except for you, of course. I know you like me pretty well, don’t you?”

“We have our family, Asami. Just because you don’t get invited to all of the stupid and stuffy parties all of the other stupid and stuffy CEO’s go to doesn’t mean nobody likes you. You’re just too good for them.” Korra said, in an attempt to reassure her. “You’ve got us to celebrate with now, and we all love you.”

“I know you do, and I’m happy I have you all now, but… it doesn’t stop it from hurting. You of all people should understand that.” Asami replied, turning in Korra’s arms and leaning back into her. “You guys are all I need though. You’re the best part of the holidays… or any days really.”

“I feel the same way. Maybe at this time next year, we should just head off into the Spirit World again.” Korra offered. “We can grab our gang and just _go_.”

“Honestly, that sounds crazy. We can’t just leave again, can we?” Asami asked. “The whole world kind of tried to go to shit the last time, didn’t it?”

“It did, but we came back and handled it. If it helps you to feel better about the holidays, it’ll be worth it. We don’t have to stay as long as we did last time either.” Korra replied, infusing her voice with the strength she knew Asami needed. “You know I would move heaven and Earth…”

Korra was going to say more but she was interrupted. “Why don’t you kiss her instead of talking her to death?” Bolin asked as he came home. He was totally over coming home having to listen to grand romantic speeches that never amounted to anything.


End file.
